Circles
by Brianag
Summary: Shikamaru knew he had no option. Not anymore. Branches off from the end of manga chapter 326, therefore major spoilers abound. [Oneshot][Death fic]


_**Circles**_

_Summary: Shikamaru knew he had no option. Not anymore. Branches off from the end of manga chapter 326, therefore MAJOR spoilers. One-shot, character death._

_Rating: T, for violence and death. No kidding._

_Disclaimer: Kishimoto is the brains behind all this. He's the one that caused the major spazzage and fangirling brought on by chapter 326. It's all his fault._

_Notes: It's also BakaBokken's fault. She encouraged this. Blame her. XP_

_More Notes: Did I mention spoilers and death? Considering no original characters grace this short work, it looks to be canon character death. Be ye warned.

* * *

_

As Shikamaru slid to a stop, too late to do anything, his mind stopped churning. Asuma fell as he watched. Shikamaru tore his gaze from his mentor and friend, his eyes narrowing as he regarded his enemy.

And he suddenly _knew_ how to defeat him.

Hands shaking, brow already beaded with sweat, he reached for his weapons. Two kunai would be all he'd need, if this worked. One he held ready to throw, and he bit his lip at sudden fear and uncertainty. _If it worked…_ No use planning beyond that.

The kunai was thrown, wobbling along an uncertain path. Hidan knocked it away with ease, a disgusted sneer crossing his face. "Is that all your revenge is good for, boy?" He swung his scythe in a wide circle and bared his teeth. "Let me show you pain." Hidan lunged forward, the blades flashing.

Shikamaru ducked, but not quickly enough as a thin gash opened along jaw. He spun around, letting momentum have its way and watched with a wary expression as Hidan lapped up the blood.

"You're a foolish one."

_Perhaps, yes, I am._ Shikamaru lurched forward, gracelessly running toward Hidan.

The black-cloaked man raised his scythe, swinging it in a wide arc, his laughter echoing. Shikamaru ducked under the blades, dropping to one knee before diving forward again.

"Suffer, boy!" Hidan raised his long knife, its tip poised to pierce his side.

Shikamaru leapt forward, kunai raised high. _Can't let him; not now. _He landed awkwardly, toeing the lines of Hidan's circle. _Faster, faster._

"The hell are you doing?" Hidan stepped back, his voice rising in a note of disbelief as Shikamaru stepped into his circle.

Shikamaru's answer was to swing his kunai down, grunting as the knife pierced the back of his hand. Blood ran free but it was Hidan who yelped. The scythe dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"I thought so," was all Shikamaru said, and his voice was low and steady. "He who draws first blood…" He trailed off, sparing a glance at the rest of his team. Izumo was shaking his head; Kotetsu staring open-mouthed. _Please make this work, Kotetsu, Izumo_.

Shikamaru reversed the kunai. He stabbed hard and fast so he didn't have a chance to falter, to rethink. Hidan's voice rose in an angered plea, a morbid echo of Shikamaru's own cries earlier. He heard scuffling behind him and then Kotetsu was yelling. Shikamaru didn't turn, focused only on his enemy.

_Sorry…_ His thoughts trailed off, lost in a haze of pain. _Useless anyway_, he tried to tell his teammates. Nothing else would work. Nothing else gave them hope. Shikamaru shook his head; he didn't have the strength anymore to speak. Kotetsu and Izumo would just have to guess at his last words.

Hidan bit through his lower lip, his eyes filled with determination. "You won't kill me." He laughed weakly, blood bubbling over his lips. "You won't kill yourself."

Shikamaru took the kunai in both hands, and twisted it. Both cried out, and both looked at each other through narrowed, dull eyes.

"You…" Hidan gasped.

_Yeah, me. _He really didn't believe it himself. His hands fell away from the blade, and his knees buckled.

Hidan sucked in a breath, eyes widening in panic as it rattled in his throat.

Shikamaru held Hidan's gaze as they fell only inches apart, something akin to satisfaction welling in him even as blood pooled under him. His opponent's eyes grew dull, and Shikamaru closed his.

_Got you_.

…end…


End file.
